Intruso
by Nickte
Summary: Tony nunca había odiado a nada como el maldito inglés. Alfred era su único vínculo emocional y Kirkland no dejaba de romperlo. Contaminándolo con el peligroso virus de amor. - USUKUS-.


**Notas:** Mi mente está muy cracky estos días.

Ésta idea ya tenía tiempo rondándome, pero hasta ahora encontré la inspiración para escribirla. Una muestra de que pasaría si usara referencias.

**Advertencias:** Crack y datos Geek. Todos son bastante conocidos y al final hay aclaraciones. Tony humano.

**Claim:** Tony/Alfred unilateral & UK=USA, es decir sin marcaje determinado. Como les guste.

Se puede ver como amor o amistad posesiva/celosa.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Intruso<strong>

Tony nunca había odiado a nada como el maldito inglés. Alfred era su único vínculo emocional y Kirkland no dejaba de romperlo. Contaminándolo con el virus peligroso de enamoramiento.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La masacre llevada en Gears of war 3 no era ni la quinta parte de la ira que sentía. Una que no se desvanecía y sólo incrementaba.

Cuanto lo odiaba.

Acribillo rápidamente a sus oponentes sin esfuerzo.

_Como deseaba que fuera el estúpido cejotas quien estuviera muriendo al ser reventado en disparos._

Después de ganar por octava vez contra los ineptos de sus adversarios online, Tony abandono la partida. Dejando el control a un lado, la pantalla prendida y la consola en pausa.

Recargado contra la cama y sentado en la alfombra empezó a dar puñetazos sobre el grueso y suave tejido.

_Idiota._

_Maricón inglés_

_Hijo de puta._

Con el rabillo del ojo derecho vislumbro un pequeño muñeco de tela. Se estiró alcanzándola con la punta de los dedos. La sostuvo y miró. Una fea muñeca verde. _Trapos_.

.

Recuerda esa vez.

Alfred acostumbraba a pedir comida en sus maratones de películas y series, coleccionando las figuras de la cajita feliz. Tony se las cedía la mayoría de las veces al ser de Disney.

Ocho órdenes de Burger King; tres pizzas familiares; dos docenas de hot dogs; coca cola, café y un montón de botana (papas fritas, nachos con queso, dulces, rollitos de jamón, palomitas) eran sus bocadillos para su trilogía:

_Alien. Metropólis. Ghost in the Shell._

Como era de esperarse, Alfred atacó las cajitas buscando las figuras. Saltó al encontrar a Gantu, el único que le faltaba para completar su colección. De las tres cajas de Tony salieron: Lilo, Stitch y el adefesio color verde que traía la niña por muñeca. _Trapos_ se llamaba, según Alfred. No le importó arrojándolos debajo de la cama.

Eso había pasado antes, cuando Alfred y él seguían con sus viernes maratónicos de Star Treek en bóxers y camisetas rojas*. Vestidos de jedis** y los sables de laser cuando era Star Wars. O de superhéroes en The Big Bang Theory.

_Antes_

Antes de que ese engendro de Kirkland jodiera sus vidas y a Alfred.

Pero sobre todo a Tony.

Antes de que se viera desplazado por el inglés de mierda, al ser abandonado por su mejor amigo y único contacto no ficticio (descartando la universidad).

Kirkland le quitaba poco a poco a Alfred. Volviéndolo como toda la sarta de descerebrados que eran los "normales", como clones del Imperio. Sacándolo de su perfecto universo que era su habitación compartida en la facultad para interactuar con _otros._ Acartonándolo, volviéndolo como uno más, condicionándolo como un muñeco.

Peor que Smith infectando a Matrix.

Sabía que hacía Kirkland. _Enfermaba_ a Alfred. Contaminándolo con el virus peligroso de enamoramiento.

Reconocía los síntomas de la intoxicación.

En poco tiempo Alfred estaría podrido hasta la médula y no habría nada que hacer.

Eran esos momentos en los que realmente deseaba mandar a un agujero negro de una patada al imbécil o entregarlo como puta a Jabba Desilijic Tiure, el Hutt***.

O clavarle en la garganta el tridente de Aquaman versión limitada.

_Nunca había odiado a nada como el maldito inglés._

Aparte de quitarle y transformar en un extraño a su compañero, también rompía su vínculo entre ambos. El único que tenía Tony de carácter real.

Porque Alfred era más que un accesorio emocional.

Y empezaba a _perderlo_.

No importaba cuánto le asegurara Alfred que nadie cambaría que seguiría igual.

Ya _había empezado_ a hacerlo.

El rubio nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia de vaqueros rotos, poleras de comics con manchas de kétchup y café, converse gastados, sudaderas apestosas o su remendada chaqueta de aviador.

Sólo fijaba la vista en otras personas cuando guardaban parecido con algún personaje de sus series, comics o películas.

El mayor interés sexual había sido en una chica que lucía igual que Diana, la mujer maravilla.

Hasta el fuking limey.

Y TODO cambió.

Duchas seguidas. Ropa limpia y "normal": playeras lisas, camisas de algodón, vaqueros limpios, zapatillas nuevas. Colonia. Con el pelo cepillado aún sin controlar a Nantucket el mechón antigravedad.

Atención en la opinión de otras personas. Querer encajar. Intentarlo.

_Enamorado. _

Perdiendo autonomía de sus acciones y mente. Idiotizado. Encandilado. Y tan, tan, _TAN_ feliz como nunca lo había visto.

Era lo que más le dolía. Que Alfred estuviera tan jodidamente contento, mientras él se quedaba solo en la habitación.

Botado.

Exiliado.

Entre semana por las citas con el desgraciado.

_Más ese día._

Los fines de semana los pasaba en el departamento del otro. Regresando sólo el domingo en la noche a dormir.

Yéndose desde el viernes -los viernes que eran _suyos_, viernes de maratón-, mochila en la espalda con él. Sin Tony. Sin guerras laser, partidas de videojuegos ni desveladas con cajitas feliz y capítulos repetidos.

A _dormir_ con el mismo que jodía su amistad.

Porque Tony sabía la razón de que Alfred se quedara en el departamento del europeo.

Lo había sospechado, pero _nunca_ quiso saberlo con certeza.

Sin embargo existían huellas. Marcas. Manchas púrpuras y líneas rojas de uñas no cubiertas por la ropa.

_Signos de la enfermedad_

Pruebas en la mochila de Alfred. En su ropa. En su cambio de comportamiento.

En las búsquedas de internet.

Se desgarró entre el asco y la ira destrozándole. Alfred se iba sin vuelta_. Sin regreso_.

Aún si volvía no sería igual.

_Nunca más._

La burbuja una vez rota no retornaría a su estado inicial.

Probado el ambiente contaminado el aire restringido de la burbuja parecía _inferior y sofocante_.

Siempre le había parecido absurdo que uno de los dos terminará así. Tan ridículo como Raj disfrazado de Aquaman.

Se tiró en la cama sin poner ningún capítulo de nada. Los viernes sin Alfred no eran viernes. No necesitaba recordatorios.

Un camisa roja como en Star Treek

Traicionado como Obi-Wan y Anakin

Cambiado por un fucking limey.

Era Sheldon, Alfred era Leonard y Kirkland la Penny de sus vidas.

Acurrucado con las luces apagadas veía a Trapos.

Se había imaginado al inglés como la muñeca deforme y espantosa de color verde, como su asquerosa mirada. Incluso le pintó unas grandes cejas con plumón.

_Pero estaba equivocado._

No era Stitch.

_Nunca lo fue._

Era Trapos. Igualmente arrojado, con Alfred regresando por él, pero sin un lugar. Al llegar Stitch Trapos fue olvidada, esperando que Lilo regresara.

_Y todo siguiera como antes_

_Sin extranjeros ni intrusos_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Lo dicho. Crack y geek.

_¿Qué les pareció?_

.

En serio, me gustaría saberlo. Ya que tengo uno del conejito de Inglaterra en forma humana y su amor no correspondido por UK. Me ayudaría saber que no dejo traumas incurables.

Después subo otros fics, de pairings normales. Están a la mitad.

Por cada review que dejan Tony no apuñala a Trapos.

Pd: ¿A quién le cambie su visión de "Big Bang"? Con de lo de Penny –Arthur-, Sheldon –Tony- y Leonard –Alfred-.

.

**Referencias:**

* Camisas rojas: Los que aparecían en la serie con playeras de tal color eran casi fijo que murieran. Personajes secundarios.

** Creo que ubicamos la vestimenta jedi. Por si tienen curiosidad ambos son caballeros jedi. Lo irónico es que por su comportamiento van en contra del código. [En wikipedia está todo el código del jedi].

*** Jabba Desilijic Tiure, el Hutt. El alienígena en forma de gusano. La babosa. Apareció en Star Wars Episode VI - Return of the Jedi.

Lo de Raj de Aquaman se ve en éste vídeo: http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v=jCHlJDKymNw "JUSTICE LEAGUE" The Big Bang Theory"

Creo lo demás se entiende. Si hay dudas pregunten ^^


End file.
